


A Reason to Stay

by Gamermel7



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermel7/pseuds/Gamermel7
Summary: "Go on then, do it. I've got nothing to live for anyway."In which Lena is heartbroken and Amelie is frustrated with the sad gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first overwatch fic and of course it's Widowtracer. I just love them so much oh man. Hope you enjoy!

She sat there, feet dangling off the edge. It was poetic in a way. The way her life was dangling in the balance, the way she was constantly on the edge of life and death. 

All it would take now was one good push. 

But Lena just sat there. Staring at her feet. She was once staring at her phone, waiting for a call, a message, anything. But it remained silent still, and never lit up with hope that they can work through this. So it was thrown off the edge minutes ago. 

She finally picked her feet up and hugged her knees close to her chest, tears staining the leggings she had on. It felt like everything was crashing down on her, the weight of it all pressing down harder than even the chronal accelerator. She sat there, sobbing, until she heard the familiar echo of a grappling hook lodging itself into the roof's edge not too far behind her. She didn't look up. She only hiccuped, trying to calm herself down before she faced her. She would at least go out with some dignity. 

She hears the familiar sound of the rifle charge to full power, just behind her head.   
But she did not turn around to face it. Instead she slowly lifted her head up, stoic expression set firmly on her face, and looked straight ahead.

Angela always loved to remark how heroes never die. But one would die today. 

"Go on then, do it. I've got nothing to live for anyway." Her voice did not shake or falter in any way. She was confident in this choice. Accepting of her fate. She never imagined that the one and only Tracer would go out like this. Always pictured it more heroic than this. But at this point, she didn't care. 

But she did not expect the sound of the gun being lowered and a hushed "Quoi?" following it. 

It was then that Lena turned around to face her, all hope of keeping her dignity shattered as she screamed over the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. 

"I said do it! I don't want to live anymore! And better you take my life than have me do it myself." 

She added her last statement quietly, looking down and away from her. It was true though. She would rather have it end at the hands of this long and bitter rivalry instead of going out like a weakling wracked with heartbreak. 

Yet, Widowmaker did not reply. Her visor retracted upwards and her rifle was set back into assault form, not completely lowered to the ground, but pointed dead center into Lena's chest. 

Lena stared harshly at her. She could see the slightly confused glare Widowmaker was giving her. But Lena would not participate in this staring contest any longer. She turned and placed her feet directly on the edge of the building, a glimpse down giving her slight vertigo, but she planted her feet firmly again. 

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. If you won't do it, then I will." She remarked before taking one step off into a weightless feeling of falling. And for a moment, she was at peace. 

That was until Amelie reached out and grabbed Lena by the collar, fiercely pulling her back onto the building and throwing her down onto the hard cement rooftop. 

"What is wrong with you? Is this some sort of ploy? A distraction? Stand up and fight!"   
Amelie growled, raising her rifle again towards Lena. But Lena did not get up, she only lifter herself up on her hands and knees and started to laugh. Not a quipped giggle either, like Amelie was used to hearing when they fought. A patronizing, defeated laughter, like one Amelie would give Lena. 

It was unlike her. Something was off. But what was it? 

"Not playing any games, luv." Lena coughed out, still not looking her way. "My only reason to fight left me tonight. No point in fighting now." She sat up straight against a brick chimney pipe, letting her bangs cover her eyes, not bothering to blow them out of the way. She looked pathetic. 

"You look pathetic." Widowmaker added not long after. "Stand up and fight. Now." 

"Or what? You gonna punish me, luv? Ya know, all that cold demeanor being intimidating crap really becomes old after a while, 'specially when ya got no will to live. Like me." There was small giggle, but nothing about it was what Amelie expected. There was no warmth. No coyness. Only sadness. 

"What is wrong with you? You never act like this." 

"Aw shucks luv, did ya figure that out all by yourself? Nothing really can hide from your sights can it?" 

Amelie took a swing at Lena, fully expecting her to blink away or at least recall after the blow impacted. She did neither. Instead she grabbed at her jaw, readjusting her strained muscles. 

"Ugh, well that bloody hurt. Do me a favor and at least give me a good 'ol quickie death. For old times sake?" Lena stood up finally and looked at Amelie. They locked eyes and for a moment, Lena was certain she saw some sort of pity in those golden eyes. But all Amelie saw was dead seriousness, a look that did not look good on the girl. 

"It's that red-head isn't it?" Amelie asked. Lena was shocked, but more than that, she was terrified that Widowmaker knew about Emily. 

"You...how do you-"

"Talon has known for some time about your little friend, cherie. You underestimate our espionage ability. We always have some dirt on our enemies." Widowmaker said this with a little smirk, forgetting for a second that this was not a usual fight, with back and forth jests. Her face turned stoic once again, examining Tracer's face. All there was was genuine fear. 

"You...you Talon scums better not fucking hurt Em! I'll kill all of you before that ever happens!" Lena was seething with rage. She reeled back to take her own swing at Widowmaker. And finally, Widowmaker thought, the fight was back in her. She dodged the swing easily and twisted Tracer's arm around her back, pulling her close to her body. Pressed up against her, Widowmaker exhaled against Tracer's ear and she reveled in the feeling of that shiver that ran up the smaller girl's spine. 

"It doesn't seem like that petite souris seems to care about your protection anymore, cherie." She purred, adjusting quickly to the fighting routine. This ballet of violence as she grew accustomed to calling the fights she had with Tracer. 

Little did she know that it was not the same. 

Lena fell to her knees, her upper back still bent back and twisted unnaturally as Amelie became her only support to stay straight up. Amelie did not expect the girl to sink and reeled her hand back quickly, as she feared she would soon break the brunette's arm in that position. 

As soon as Amelie let go, Lena crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Amelie was right, she was right, she was right, she was fucking right and it hurt so fucking much. 

"She never wants to see me again, Ames. She can't take this lifestyle anymore. The fear of me never coming home. I should've never joined Overwatch. I'm losing the only thing I love because I thought I could run off and be a hero. Who am I hero for, Ames? I've got no one now. And Overwatch took it from me." Lena sobbed out, her face never leaving the cold concrete of the roof. She sobbed and sobbed and Amelie so very much hated being called Ames, the pet name Lena reserved for her before her reconditioning. At least, from what she was told. She could not remember on her own. 

But she pushed that hatred down. For what reason, she did not understand. But she pushed it down and instead focused on the miserable heap of a woman beneath her. Widow's Kiss was tossed aside and it felt like her only safety blanket was ripped away from her. But for some reason, the vulnerability was satisfactory. 

"Lena," Amelie began as she took a seat next to said woman, "there is more to living than one femme, one woman I mean. At least for you. There is more to life." 

Lena slightly reopened her eyes, surprised that Amelie was calmly sitting next to her. She turned her body up, wiping the last of her tears away from her cheeks. And stared intently at the blue-skinned face looking her way. 

Amelie looked away harshly once she'd noticed the questioning stare Lena was giving her. In all honesty, Amelie wasn't sure what she was doing either. 

"I do not know what I am doing okay? This just...it was irregular. I would rather have you be the same you used to be. That I can at least understand. This...this is just frustrating. This does not make me feel alive." Amelie spoke, and as she did she was unsure of every word that came out of her mouth. She was speaking without thinking and it was dangerous, yet she was not able to stop herself. 

"I would just like...for you to be yourself again. This is not you. Tracer does not give up. And Lena has much more to fight for than a single woman." 

Lena sat straight up, staring down Amelie. This was so unlike her, but so very much what Lena needed. 

"But Em was...she's my everything. You couldn't possibly understand how this feels." Lena spoke slowly. 

"Gerard was my everything too. But I never got the chance to think about ending my life after I stole his. Amelie's life was ended for her and I am what's left. I am offering you the chance to think about this, before you take your own away." 

Lena still just stared, the sun slowly rising over the horizon. How long had they been up here? It didn't matter. At least Ames was with her too. 

"Ames..I...thank you." And Lena said it with so much genuine appreciation that Amelie's only reaction was to reach out and take Lena's hand, raising it up slowly to her cold lips and pressing a chaste kiss against it. Again, this act made no sense to her, but she concluded it's what Amelie would do. 

"Don't call me Ames." Amelie whispered gently and Lena laughed a genuine laugh at the demand. 

"You never liked it much back then either." 

Maybe Widowmaker and Amelie weren't so different after all. 

Lena shifted closer to Amelie and Widowmaker did not mind. She minded even less when Lena placed a gentle kiss against her cold cheek, a kiss that burned so hot even after Lena pulled away. 

Maybe even Widowmaker could find more reasons to live with this woman by her side. 

For now, she was more than happy to be Lena's reason to stay.


End file.
